1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as an ink jet printer, for example, and a target transportation device included in the recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, an ink jet printer has been known as one type of a recording apparatus which performs a recording processing on a target (see JP-A-2004-299375, for example). The printer includes a carriage which scans in the width direction perpendicular to the transportation direction of a recording medium (target). Further, a cutter which can cut the recording medium is mounted on the carriage. The cutter makes slide contact with the recording medium so as to pass over the recording medium when the carriage scans. With this operation, the cutter cuts the recording medium.
In the above printer, the end of the recording medium at the downstream side in the transportation direction is not nipped when the recording medium is cut. That is to say, the end of the recording medium at the downstream side in the transportation direction is not restricted from moving in the width direction. Therefore, if a force is applied onto the recording medium in the width direction of the recording medium from the cutter when the recording medium is cut, there arises a risk that the recording medium is pressed by the force and winds right and left in the width direction.